


wasn't expecting to see you again so soon

by yuetlung



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, finding one another, relationship can be platonic or romantic its up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuetlung/pseuds/yuetlung
Summary: Ash searches for Shorter in the afterlife, not caring about the limits of time and space.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	wasn't expecting to see you again so soon

**Author's Note:**

> wooooo my first shorash fic i hope you like it

Ash walked up to the pristine white gates that contrasted the dark room he was in. How did he get there? Oh right. He had been stabbed. The blonde man couldn’t see beyond the gateway for some reason, only viewing a darkness similar to the place he was in currently. Ash sighed, and cautiously pushed the gates open. Blinded by an onslaught of bright lights, he blinked until his eyes were adjusted to them. Once he had adapted to his surroundings, he saw nothing but an endless field of grass that seemed to stretch on and on. All of the greenery showed signs of having been trampled on. There was no sky above head, only a ceiling coloured white. That ceiling was most likely the source of light. 

People surrounded him, but all of them had no distinguishing features that would make anyone look twice at them. They were… normal. A change welcomed by Ash, who had slowly became fed up with the amount of “interesting” people he was usually surrounded by. Nonetheless, he still loved (most) of them, and missed the antics they would get up to. He wondered how they were doing. Were they grieving for him? Or were they going about with their daily lives. He shook his head. There was no time to think about those he had left behind, Ash had to focus on what was in front of him. What was this place? Probably some sort of afterlife, as there was no abundance of people anywhere in this place. He shuddered at the thought of finding someone he knew here, although there were a few exceptions. Shorter, maybe. And Griffin. 

He wandered through the crowds of people, all sporting the similar bored faces. How couldn’t they be bored? There was nothing to do here after all, and no one gave off the impression of wanting to converse. It was peaceful here. Too peaceful. Scanning around the mass of heads, some dark haired and others bald, there were none that Ash explicitly recognized. He realised that no one donned gray hairs. It could be due to the fact that everyone was brought here in the form that they felt most comfortable in, as the emerald-eyed man felt lighter, in a way. 

Ash might have been looking for someone specific, a man with a bright violet mohawk. He really didn’t know himself. Shouldn’t he be looking for his brother first? But considering Griffin’s plain hair colour, it would probably be harder to search for him in the mob of people with dark, brown and light hair. 

Ash had been wandering those never-ending plains for what felt like forever, pushing his way through the throngs of people that habited the place. However, there was not a single drop of fatigue in his body. The perks that came with being dead, perhaps. He had yet to see a single familiar face, instead meeting people that might have shared the same goal as him, to be reunited with their loved ones. Yet, they did not stop to chat, rather continuing on their journeys. Ash wished them luck, and hoped that he was closer to finding the man that he had missed, oh so much. 

Those blazing white ceilings never changed, granting this place an eternal day. There was no need for rest either, and Ash had continued his search, never stopping once. Most would have given up by now, but the only thing Ash had left was his drive for things that he desired. Which in this case, was finding Shorter. Even if it took the rest of time, even if those he had known back in the living world had come to this place as well. He was being selfish, wasn’t he. Ah well. It would all work out in the end, he hoped. 

He had come across several men with mohawks, and more with that disgustingly bright purple coloured hair. None of them were Shorter though. Maybe it was actually impossible to find those you knew in this place. Something preventing acquaintances from meeting each other. Or it could just be that the earth had accommodated billions of people prior to the current earth, and this place had everyone from the newly evolved homo sapiens to those who lived today. Ash didn’t know whether that was a blessing, or a curse. 

He had found him. Ash had found Shorter, after having roamed those flattened grasslands for what might just have been forever. The slightly shorter man had first spotted the tuft of intense purple from a distance, and started making his way towards it. When getting closer, Ash noticed those eyebrow piercings that reflected the light from the ceiling. They were like a beacon amidst all the bland things that filled the area. Shorter didn’t seem to be looking for anything, just there among all the people, only standing out because of the slightly unusual way he looked. Shorter looked the same as the day he had passed, Ash noted. 

Having determined that the man over there was indeed, Shorter, Ash started walking faster. And then he slowed down. How was Ash supposed to greet him? With a hug? That could turn awkward... With a handshake? No, that was too formal. He let out a deep breath, settling on just whatever the other man did, or what felt most comfortable. Just as the American neared the purple-haired man, their eyes met suddenly. While the emerald-green ones remained unflinching, the darker coloured ones widened in surprise. When Shorter had finally gotten over his shock that his best friend was here, like actually here, Ash was pulled into a hug. 

Neither of them emitted any body heat, but yet it was the most comfortable both men had found themselves since they had been alive. Ash made no move to hug the other back, but Shorter was fine with that. The Chinese man started tightening his grip, and since they had no bodily functions really, Ash didn’t feel a shortage of breath like he would have if Shorter had hugged him back in the world of the living. 

Finally letting go, Shorter remembered one thing he forgot. “Why are you here?” His tone was filled with more concern than anger. “How did you die? You were supposed to live!” Shorter continued his attack of questions, but Ash didn’t seem deterred in the slightest. Interrupting the still talking man in front of him, Ash responded.   
“What are you, an interviewer? I’m here because I died, isn’t that obvious enough for you. And to answer your first question, I was stabbed.” Shorter stared at the blonde in disbelief.   
“...Who? Who on earth could catch the Ash Lynx off-guard?” The way Shorter said Ash Lynx was like he was naming a god of sorts. A god with a lowercase G.   
“By Lao.” Ash looked away, not particularly wanting to see the former gang leader’s reaction.   
“But… How?” Shorter’s expression was one of confusion.   
“I don’t feel like explaining right now.” Ash had turned back to face his friend, making eye contact with him. Shorter, who seemed to want to ask more, sighed after seeing the look in Ash’s eyes, realising that it was one of reluctance. An expression that was rarely seen on the emerald-eyed man.   
“Alright, I won’t push. But you have to tell me eventually, ok?” Ash slowly nodded his head. “Anyways, there’s not much to do here, other than walking around.” Shorter had just been standing there when Ash found him, only further proving his point, as the active man had usually always been doing something when he was alive.   
“Well, do you just want to stay here until the others get here? It may take an awfully long amount of time, but with you here, I could probably wait for anything.” Shorter was taken aback by what the slightly shorter man said, but the one who seemed most surprised was Ash himself. After a moment’s pause, Shorter laughed, and patted Ash’s back.   
“Sure, whatever you say, captain!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! my twitter is [@yuetIung](https://twitter.com/yuetIung)


End file.
